An Unexpected True Love
by Regina084
Summary: Love story for all. Set 6 weeks after the ending of 4A. Regina gets a huge unexpected surprise, and all she can think of is how much she misses Robin. But things begin to change as time goes on and she realizes that her true soul mate was right in from of her all the time. Will hopefully be a sweet love story. Some OutlawQueen, CaptainSwan, and SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I haven't written in such a long long time! Haven't actually been watching OUAT regularly either, life becomes busy! But I have caught up now and I have had this story in my head for a few days. I know it won't be the way 4B will go, nor the rest of the season. But I see so many of the shippers fighting nowadays that I thought I would write this story and include them all. Even though I don't ship anyone lol. Please give me some feedback on whether you would like to see more, I have a really good plan to turn this into a very sweet love story :-)**

_**An Unexpected True Love**_

**StoryBrooke**

Regina stared at the small white stick in her hand, her eyes were focusing on the thin black plus sign so hard that she felt dizzy. Pregnant, could she really be pregnant? Her thoughts began to wander, she placed her hand gently on her stomach and closed her eyes. She was thinking of him, how she missed him so, and now she was carrying his baby. Would Robin ever even know that he was to be a father again? Suddenly she is brought back to reality by the doorbell ringing. She quickly threw the test in the trash, and headed down the stairs.

**Boston**

Robin caught Roland as he came swiftly down the slide, he smiled at his small little son as he scooped him up in his arms. His eyes made contact with his wife Marian sitting on a park bench, she was beautiful, kind, and good. But she wasn't Regina, she could never be what Regina was in his heart. He missed her terribly, and worried daily whether she was surviving or not. He missed her scent, her smile, her beautiful brown eyes, the way she said she loved him. Robin is brought out of his daydream by the touch of Marian's hand on his shoulder.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it, you know I have tried to forget her. It's just that lately I feel pulled toward her even more strongly than before. I can't seem to explain it. I am afraid something has happened to her."

"Robin, we can try to find a way back to her, you deserve to be happy!"

"But you will die, and I cannot do that. We cannot do that to Roland."

"We will find a way to break the curse, there has to be a way, maybe Regina has already found a way and she is just waiting for you to come back to her."

Robin smiled, maybe Marian was right, maybe Regina had found a way to undue everything. He knew that if anyone could do it that Regina could. A warm and wonderful feeling came over him, he could possibly see his love again, and very soon.

StoryBrooke Regina opened her front door slowly to see Emma standing on the other side. Regina had not been out of the house much lately since she had to let Robin go. She was really trying to keep a low profile for a little while, and not trying to really see many people. But for some reason it was always nice to see Emma.

"Emma, hi… I wasn't expecting to see you so early on a Saturday morning. I am afraid I haven't been awake long so I haven't dressed, and don't have any breakfast made, but you are welcome to coffee if you would like."

Emma smiled and replied,

"Well…. How about you invite me in first and then I shall take a coffee haha"

Regina began to laugh softly as she placed her hand on her forehead

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry, obviously my brain is not in the moment yet this morning. Please, do come in."

Emma slowly made her way into the house, she could smell fresh coffee brewing, and began to get excited as she had missed her normal morning cup.

"Would you umm, like some coffee?"

Emma looked puzzled at Regina, 'Hadn't she already asked her for coffee?' Something was weird, and Emma didn't know if she wanted to know what, or if she would rather just let it go. She would find out eventually, but as for today she just wanted the normalcy to continue.

"Umm yes Regina, I would love some."

Regina took notice of her strange look and smiled

"I already asked you that once didn't I?"

Emma smiled back

"Yes, you did, but don't worry, I am sure your mind is on other more important issues."

Regina nodded but decided not to answer to that, she would tell Emma soon, and she would tell her first. But she wanted to get in to see Whale first just to make sure the test was accurate. Instead she just guided Emma to the library.

Regina left the room to get the coffee. Emma sat in the beautifully decorated room staring at the walls, what a time it had been for her in this town of StoryBrooke. So many thing have happened in just a short time, and although they had been challenging and exciting she hoped they would calm down for a while.

Regina then returned carrying a cup of hot steaming delicious coffee, Emma smiled at the thought of drinking it!

"Thanks, aren't you having some?"

"No, I uh..think I had better lay off of the coffee for a while. I umm, I am not sleeping well at night and I think all of the coffee is to blame."

Regina had hoped that Emma would believe her white lie, and not decide to continue to ask questions. Emma knew her, very well, about as much as Robin knew her, and if she continued to ask for information she would quickly figure out Regina had a secret.

Emma knew that wasn't the real reason, she knew there was something strange going on, but she decided that it didn't feel like it was anything dangerous, so she decided not to pursue it, and let Regina tell her in her own time. Instead she slowly began to drink her coffee and continue with a normal, and pleasant conversation with Regina.

**Boston**

Robin had started working in a canning mill not far from where he and Marian had found an apartment. It had been a little over six weeks since he left Regina standing at the town line, and he did miss her each and everyday. Marian had started working in a small diner waiting tables. Roland had adjusted well to his new school and looked forward to going each day.

Their lives were moving along smoothly, and Robin even seemed to enjoy his company with Marian again, he seemed to be remembering why he fell in love with her so many years ago. He began to feel that his heart was torn. He knew he loved Regina, but he also loved Marian. He just didn't know which one he loved more. His life with Marian was good, and they did share a child together. Would he risk going back to StoryBrooke, if he could, and just disrupt everything all over again? There were some hard decisions to make and he had no idea which one he was going to choose. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the shift bell ring to announce the end of the workday for him, he closed down his station and packed up to pick up Roland and head home for the day.

**StoryBrooke**

Regina sat at her desk in the Mayor's office looking through papers but her mind was drifting. A week had passed since she discovered she was carrying Robin's child, and she seemed to be more afraid now than she was the very first day.

Emma stood outside of the Mayor's door trying to get up her nerve to knock. She had spent everyday with Regina over just the short week, but something felt different, she felt that she couldn't be away from her, that she was being pulled towards her. This was a feeling that she had never felt before, and it confused her. She had even blown Hook off three days in a row so that she could be with Regina. If she was really honest with herself she didn't really enjoy spending time with him anyway, he annoyed her too much. Finally she had mustered up enough courage and she knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Emma stuck her head into the doorway,

"Hi, umm..Just coming by to see how you were getting on."

Regina thought it was a little strange that Emma was constantly showing up, she wondered if she had figured out her secret, or if she was just lonely herself, lord knows captain eyeliner was not the best form of entertainment. Whatever it was Regina didn't mind, she really enjoyed Emma's company, in fact she was the only person besides Henry or Robin that she actually enjoyed being around.

"Good morning Emma, I am doing well I suppose. Please do come in and have a seat."

Emma hurried into the room, but tried not to move to quickly as to not seem too excited, she didn't want Regina to see that her feelings towards her had changed. She took a seat in the chair in front of her desk, and smiled.

"You look extra cheerful this morning, I take it things with you and Hook are going along well?"

The mention of his name seemed to kill Emma's happy mood, but she answered Regina anyway and tried to seem happy.

"Well, not exactly well I guess, we are getting along, but moving very very slowly. I am not really in a rush to be in a serious relationship with him right now."

Emma decided to change the subject,

"You look like you are feeling better today, less pale and sickly."

Regina quickly withdrew for a moment, and realized that Emma really didn't know her secret, but she could see the genuine concern on her face. She could see that it was safe to tell Emma, and honestly she had to tell someone. Emma was the only person in this town that she trusted at this point.

"Emma, I need to tell you something, something very important. This needs to stay a secret between you and me for the time being. Eventually it will be pretty evident and everyone will find out, but for now I am trusting you and only you."

Emma's heart immediately sank, did Regina feel the same way she did? Was she ill? Dying? So many things ran through her mind, she could feel her breathing starting to accelerate, she could feel her palms beginning to sweat, whatever it was she wished Regina would hurry and tell her before she went into a full blown panic attack.

"Emma, do you promise to keep my secret?"

Quickly Emma answered with a "YES!" which startled Regina.

"Oh, sorry, I just, uh, I am just excited to hear."

Regina inhaled a deep breath, she wasn't even sure how to say it, because saying it would make it real.

"Even though I am not sure how it happened, well I know how it happened, but I didn't think it possible. I don't even know how to say it, so I am just going to blurt it out, I'm having a baby, Robin's baby."

Emma felt all of the air leave her lungs, it felt as though she had just been punched in the stomach, and she could feel the tears filling up her eyes.

**Thank so much for reading! Please leave me some comments to let me know if you want this story to continue. No negative comments please, I do this only for fun, and don't need the negativity. We get enough of that on twitter and Facebook. It is immature and I will not pay it any attention. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. I do however have plans to turn this into a nice love story. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys, chapter 2! I will try my best to get chapters up as quickly as possible, but I just started my last semester at university so I may get a little busy from time to time. I am going to do the best that I can though! Hope y'all enjoy!**

** StoryBrooke **

Emma sat in her little yellow car, tears streaming down her face. She stared at the hospital entrance, waiting for Regina to come out. Her mind wandered, why was she feeling this way? She was hurting so much, the pit of her stomach churned, and had since she found out about the baby. Suddenly her cell phone rang, it was Regina.

"Emma, could you please come inside for me? I know you are already doing a lot for me lately, but I need you."

She sounded scared, and alone. Emma wasted no time in getting out of the car, Regina had not even finished her sentence and Emma was standing in front of her, breathless from running.

"What's wrong? Everything okay with you and the baby?"

Regina looked at Emma softly, and though to herself, "She's worried about me, and my baby. Emma Swan cares for me."

Dr. Whale then entered the room and laughed when he saw Emma standing there,

"I had an idea she would get someone in here with her, I knew she was frightened."

Emma was starting to get frustrated, and accidentally yelled at him

"BUT WHAT'S WRONG? WHY IS SHE AFRAID? TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Dr. Whale almost fell back at the loudness of Emma's voice

"It's okay Emma, Regina, the baby, they are okay. Regina just needs to have an ultrasound done and she is a bit frightened, and wanted someone here to support her. This is only a routine procedure so that I can see how the baby is developing."

Regina looked at Emma and gave her a half smile

"Sorry if I freaked you out, I really didn't mean to do it."

Emma felt bad for yelling, she still didn't understand why she did, why did it affect her so much that something could be wrong with Regina or her baby, her baby with Robin no less. But she felt the biggest form of relief knowing that Regina was okay.

"It's fine, promise. Just happy everything is okay."

She made her way up to Regina's head while Dr. Whale got things ready for the test. She looked at Regina, who seemed to be in another world at that moment. She looked so scared, and worried. Emma felt her fear, she knew how it felt to be pregnant, and to feel alone. Dr. Whale broke the silence

"Okay, are we ready to check on this baby and see how things look?"

Regina simply just shook her head yes and turned her head towards the screen. She took in a deep breath and reached for Emma's hand, which Emma gladly gave and allowed Regina to squeeze it tightly. She felt Regina's fear, but also something else, she felt love, a love that she had never felt before, for anyone.

Suddenly, they hear a tiny little heartbeat coming from the screen. She looked at Regina and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Emma look at it, that's my baby, my sweet little baby, and it's okay."

Emma took in a deep breath,

"Yes Regina, it is, that is your perfect little baby. We are going to make sure that baby gets here safely, I promise you we will."

Regina looked at Emma and stared into her eyes, she felt so happy at that very moment, and realized that she had a feeling while looking at Emma that she never had before, was it the happiness of the moment, or something else. She didn't know, but she was excited to find out.

**Okay guys! Here is the next chapter! FINALLY! Sorry it was so late, it isn't much of a chapter, but just a sweet moment.. I hope to get the next one up soon and it will be longer! Send me some reviews! Let me know what you think and maybe some suggestions!**


End file.
